


Slow Down

by orphan_account



Category: Impulse (Bart Allen), Nightwing (Richard Grayson) - Fandom, Young Justice
Genre: Gen, YJ Season 3 HYPE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bart feels like Wally's death is on him...





	

"Bart this is the third time this week that you disobeyed orders," Dick exclaimed ,"Why don't you tell me what is going on with you? Why don't you listen? What is going on in that head of yours?"

  
Bart remained silent.

  
"This isn't like you? What's going on, we need to talk," Dick said.

  
Dick lead Bart into his room and closed the door.

  
"Tell me why have you been so uncharacteristic all of a sudden? Is this about... about... you know...," Dick told him.

  
Bart knew he was going to have to tell him something or Dick would never leave him alone.

  
"Yes."

  
"Oh."

  
There was just something about Dick that made him feel assured and he let it out.

  
"The thing is, it's all my fault, his death, everything,"

  
"Listen Bart, there's no why it could have been you're fault.. it wasn't anybody's fault. Blaming yourself doesn't help at all. It seems to run in the family,"

  
"No, it was my fault."

  
"Bart what did I just tell you, it couldn't have been anyone's fault. Don't beat yourself up with this,"

  
"It was my fault."

  
"Bart, you're acting as if you're speaking with no brain at this point. It wasn't your fault. Slow down a moment and understand what I'm telling you,"

"That's what I did, I 'slowed down' for a second and that helped me realize what I've done,"Bart exclaimed.

"What do you mean?,"

"After Wally's death, I slowed down a moment and thought about what I did. I got him killed,"

"Bart you not making any sense, you didn't get him killed,"

"I did... when we were running and Wally came in... all that... energy was hitting him... Barry told me,'Bart, we have to slow down to siphon off all the energy hitting Wally,' and did I listen. No, I just continued at the same pace, contemplating on Wally's death, I am from the future,"

Dick remained silent.

"I slowed down in my head instead of my mind and I got Wally killed. Later, I slow down in my head and realize what I did was wrong and got Arsenal killed,"

Dick struggled to find what to say, the thing is he always did have something to say.

"We all make mistakes,"

"Yeah, but none as bad as I did,"

"No. When I worked at the circus... with my parents, I made the greatest mistake of my life... I got my parents killed. We were acrobats and someone cut the net loose. I noticed and I panicked. As my Mother's arms reached out to me... I panicked. I didn't grab her's. My parents fell down and died. All because of me. It was the greatest mistake of my life,"

"No, it wasn't the greatest mistake of your life. If that never happened you would have never met Bruce and if that never had happened you wouldn't become Nightwing and if that never happened there would be no team and if there was no team...,"

"See, it wasn't your fault,"

"Well, it couldn't have been your fault, that's overthinking it,"

"It was nobody's fault,"

 

 


End file.
